doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobita Meets the Masked Queen
Nobita Meets the Masked Queen is a special 30-minute episode from the 2005 series. Plot Nobita promises to take Shizuka 12,000 years back through the time machine to find an ancient necklace, but the time machine malfunctions and accidentally takes Shizuka 12,000 years ago while Nobita wasn't there. Shizuka accidentally gets her memories erased with the Forgetting Flower, and doesn't remember anything. Nobita, Doraemon, Suneo and Gian go back 12,000 years ago using the Time Belt to rescue her. While there, they are attacked by a saber toothed tiger and a clan led by a mysterious figure with a red mask. Nobita and the others flee and end up falling into a ravine. They are later rescued by Mig who reveals to them that the Mask tribe might know about Shizuka's whereabouts, however they have been corrupted by the reign of the Red Mask who's said to be an evil figure who could control animals. They are then attacked by the Mask tribe where the Red Mask shows itself. Nobita asks the Red Mask if it knows about Shizuka's whereabouts, but the Red Mask ignores him and leaves, much to his confusion. The next day, Nobita and Doraemon decide to head to the mountains to find the Mask tribe village and figure out where Shizuka might be. Before leaving, Mig gives Nobita a necklace, containing the stones that Nobita has been collecting to show to Shizuka, and asks Nobita to make a wish to which he does. Nobita and Doraemon eventually climb the mountains and sneak into the Mask tribe village. While there, they find Nobita's backpack which was in the time machine when it malfunctioned and the Momotaro Jirushi Millet Dumplings that were in the backpack are missing. Doraemon then theorizes that the Red Mask must have used the Dumplings to control the animals and therefore might be Shizuka, leaving both him and Nobita confused as to why she didn't recognize them. Just then, they spot the Red Mask go inside the cave and follow them, however this lead to a trap and they are captured by the mask tribe, where Shamate, a sorceress who serves the Red Mask, reveals herself. They take Nobita and Doraemon captive and are about to sacrifice them to the saber toothed tiger when Gian and Suneo along with Mig and her tribe arrive and rescue them. Nobita and Doraemon then chase after Shamate and the Red Mask to the room of gods, where Shamate reveals that she's been keeping the Forgetting Flower and Momotaro Jirushi Millet Dumplings in a stash and that the Red Mask is indeed Shizuka, who has lost her memories and has been brainwashed thanks to the Forgetting Flower. Shamate reveals that with the Forgetting Flower and the Momotaro Jirushi Millet Dumplings, she could become god as many times as she wants and put an end to hunting. She then orders Shizuka to attack Nobita and Doraemon to which Shizuka complies and proceeds to attack them. Nobita tries to defend himself and reach out to Shizuka to help her remember, however he is quickly disarmed. Just as Shizuka is about to land a blow to Nobita, he shows her the necklace that Mig made, causing Shizuka to remember the promise she made to Nobita in the museum. Nobita then reveals that his wish is for he and Shizuka to be friends forever and puts the necklace on her, causing her to remember Nobita and regain some control. Shamate then attempts to kill Nobita using the spear that Nobita was using, but Shizuka takes the blow for him causing the necklace to flash a green light that envelopes the area. After the green light fades, Nobita rushes to Shizuka's side who has regained all her memories and is alright, much to Nobita's relief. Doraemon then takes the opportunity to use the Forgetting Flower on Shanate and make her apologize to the Mask tribe for deceiving them. In the aftermath, Shizuka apologizes to Mig and her father for the trouble she caused, to which Mig says it wasn't her fault but Shanate's. Just then, Nobita notices that Mig has the same necklace that he and Shizuka saw in the museum and Mig reveals that she made it while Nobita and Doraemon left for the mountains and made her own wish. Nobita and the gang bids farewell to Mig and her father and return back to their time on the repaired time machine. Back in the present day, Tamako is furious with Nobita for lying to her about studying, and decides to stay in Nobita's room until he's done studying, much to Nobita's dismay. The special ends with Doraemon stating that Tamako might be mightier than a mammoth. Gadgets used *Missing Person Stick *Time Belt *Momotaro Jirushi's Millet Dumplings *Translation Tool *Forgetting Flower Characters *Shizuka Minamoto *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Mig *Shamate Trivia *This episode premiered the day before the release of Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~, March 2nd 2012. **Although this episode has similarity theme with the Nobita and the Island of Miracles ~Animal Adventure~, the stories are different. Gallery Mig.jpg Nobitameetsmaskedqueen.jpg Shamate.jpg Nobita Meets the Masked Queen.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Specials